


accidentally in...a committed fwb relationship?

by kpopdrabblelife



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, also a brief mention of rimming??, also cursing, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopdrabblelife/pseuds/kpopdrabblelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it had honestly started out as an accident.  well, not entirely an accident, but it’s not as if jinhwan had meant to proposition one of his best friends.  although results being what they were, it was hard to complain.</p><p>it began like this:</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidentally in...a committed fwb relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr for an anon who prompted me with this: "can you do bobhwan (BobbyxJinhwan) from ikon? preferably AU and something to do with sneaking around and intense making out (with mentions of smut u__________u I am shameless)"

it had honestly started out as an accident.  well, not entirely an accident, but it’s not as if jinhwan had _meant_ to proposition one of his best friends.  although results being what they were, it was hard to complain.

it began like this:

jinhwan woke up that morning regretting the last three shots he’d taken the night before and his sister’s insistence that 9am classes “aren’t too early, jesus jinhwan, do you ever want to graduate?”

he groaned when he cracked his eyes open and was assaulted by laser beams, or maybe the sun, he wasn’t sure at this point because his head was pounding so hard he couldn’t think.

eventually he made it out of the dorm in a semi-conscious state, sunglasses firmly on his face and hat pulled low enough to block out most remaining light.  a quick glance at his phone told him he had enough time to swing by the campus cafe for coffee on his way to class.  _and maybe a bagel!_ his traitorous brain supplied.  the roiling in his stomach and tightening in his throat firmly put a stop to that thought.

his phone started ringing, obnoxiously loudly he thought, while he was waiting for his coffee (black, because the thought of cream and sugar was almost worse than the bagel).  he made apologetic faces at the disapproving older woman next to him as he fumbled the phone up to his face.

"hello?"

"i’m fucking starving.  can you skip class and take me to that pancake place uptown?"

jinhwan sighed and brought his hand up to try and rub away the bobby related tension on his forehead.

"no i am not going to _skip class_ to take you to go eat _pancakes_.  take the subway like everyone else, kim jiwon.”

bobby whines and jinhwan honestly wants to strangle him.  normally he was good at dealing with bobby, liked it even.  probably liked it too much.  he doted on him, ok, and any other day he probably would have skipped class to take him for pancakes, but his headache was making him irritable. 

it’s silent on the other end of the phone and jinhwan sighs as he picks up his coffee from the bar.  he just knows bobby is making that face right now.  that disappointed pouty face that jinhwan wants to hit and also maybe make out with a little.  not that he’d admit that out loud to anyone but himself.

"i am not going to skip class," jinhwan reiterates, "but if you get a snack or something from the cafeteria i will _probably_ take you to that burger place downtown, that you love, for lunch.”

bobby laughs that pure, unrestrained, adorable laugh that goes right along with the way his face scrunches up and his eyes disappear, and jinhwan is going to stop that train of thought right there.

"you’re the best hyung ever, jinanie."

the warm glowing feeling inside jinhwan at that moment is probably what distracts him enough to knock elbows with someone walking past him right as he says “and maybe after that we can—FUCK.”

through the rushing noise in his ears that is going along with the scalding pain on his hand (and _his leg_ what the _fuck_ did they heat that coffee with the sun???) he can vaguely hear bobby laughing and saying “yeah, ok.  but only if you buy me lunch.”

jinhwan had apparently made some sort of assenting noise because he tunes fully back into the conversation right as bobby is saying “it’s a date then, hyung.  see you later!” and hanging up.

jinhwan is left standing, gaping at his phone in the middle of a crowded walkway with cooling, but still hot what the _fuck_ , coffee soaking into his favorite pair of jordans.  what the hell just happened?

—

class was hard to focus on, and the walk home to get his car was worse, but the absolute worst part was driving to bobby’s dorm across campus and wondering what exactly he was going to say to him when he saw him.  “sorry i didn’t mean to ask you to fuck, but like, if you’re serious, yes please?”  jinhwan even cringed at himself for that one.

bobby was waiting outside for him already, so at least he didn’t have the agonizing walk up two flights of stairs and the possibility of a run in with hanbin, who always seemed to know what was happening in his head. that was the last thing jinhwan needed at this point.

jinhwan honestly shouldn’t have worried, because things with bobby were never awkward.  not even that time that bobby hadn’t knocked when they were in middle school and had walked in on him jerking it.  he’d only laughed about it for a week, and then, because he’d been hanging out with jinhwan’s older friends too much, started making jokes about the fact that he should have offered to help.

the ride to the restaurant was really uneventful, and traffic wasn’t even bad, so it didn’t take long to get there.  bobby asked about class, and how his head was, because it had to be killing him after the way he was pounding shots last night.  but he still didn’t make a mention of jinhwan accidentally awkwardly propositioning him, or him accepting.

and he still didn’t mention it throughout the meal.  although if jinhwan had to assume anything unusual was going on, it would be the fact that bobby seemed to be enjoying his burger and onion rings in a much more…sexual way than usual.  he didn’t ever remember bobby licking burger grease off his hands and fingers in the past, or moaning about how good it was quite so loudly.

one particularly loud moan and finger suck combo had jinhwan fighting down a blush and nudging bobby’s discarded napkin towards him.  bobby only laughed and smiled at him with full teeth, and some burger still shoved in his cheek.

“you don’t like my fore-foreplay, jinanie?”

jinhwan promptly chokes on his coke.  “ _what_??” he manages to splutter out.

“pre-foreplay!  or did you forget that you asked me to fuck later?”  bobby’s eyes right then are all mischief and amusement and jinhwan is left floundering.

“i…i didn’t…it was…i spilled my coffee?  it was hot?  i didn’t, uh, mean to?”

bobby laughs and finally picks up his napkin to clean off his hands after he pushes his empty plate away.  “ok.  so how about if i ask you if you want to fuck later?”  he locks eyes with jinhwan and leans towards him conspiratorially.  “hanbin is in class until 3 and then he has dance practice until 7.”

jinhwan can only stare at him.  bobby just stares right back, but after a second jinhwan realizes he’s staring at his lips, not his eyes.  he licks them, and bobby flicks his gaze up to his eyes and jinhwan can honestly picture him giving him that same look while he’s hovering above him, fingers in a place not meant to be talked about.

if he feels like his voice is a little weak when he says “ok”, jinhwan is going to forgive himself.

—

fast forward three months and jinhwan has never had such regular, or such amazing, sex before in his life, and he is cute, ok, it’s not like he’s ever been without when he wanted it.

bobby in bed is everything bobby is out of it, only severely intensified.  jinhwan is honestly impressed that they are ever out of bed, and also that hanbin, or anyone for that matter, has never caught them.  it’s not exactly like he’s quiet, or that bobby is subtle.  one particularly memorable night, at one of hanbin’s performances no less, surrounded by their friends, they’d managed to get in a solid fifteen minutes of what was basically dry humping in semi-public without anyone noticing.  although someone did comment on the red mark on jinhwan’s neck, and if bobby laughed extra loudly when he fumbled out some story about a hair dryer, that could probably be blamed on the three beers he’d already had.

but at this particular moment, bobby has jinhwan pressed into the corner of a disused stairwell in the sociology building and is trying his best to get a hand down the back of jinhwan’s pants.

jinhwan is panting and moaning, and has been for what feels like hours, but has probably only been about ten minutes.  he kisses at bobby’s throat and hitches his leg up around bobby’s thigh so he can roll their hips together easier.

bobby moans and tries to pull jinhwan closer to him using the grip he has on his ass and the arm around his waist.  “oh god, _jinhwan_ …”

jinhwan grins and tries to sneak a hand up between them to get at bobby’s nipples, one of the few ways jinhwan has of ensuring bobby is going to melt into a complacent puddle ready to do his bidding.

bobby sucks in a shuddery breath and ducks his head to press his lips against jinhwan’s again.  jinhwan is just circling his fingertip around bobby’s left nipple and sucking at his lower lip when bobby pulls back, his lip slipping from jinhwan’s mouth with almost an obscene noise.

“wait.  wait jinhwan just…hold on.”  jinhwan pauses and squirms a little, bobby’s hand on his ass having shifted into a more…central location since he’d gotten it down his pants.  “i actually, uh, wanted to ask you…something.”

jinhwan’s heart leapt into his throat and his stomach plummeted to his feet, and he had to drop his leg from around bobby’s thigh to keep himself steady.  this was it.  he could feel it coming.  the “it’s been fun but there’s this cute girl in my psychology class…” or whatever excuse it was.  as long as he’d known bobby, he hadn’t known any of his relationships to last longer than a few months, and he’d been fucking jinhwan on every available surface for about that long.

he swallowed hard and flashed a little smile up at bobby, one that everyone had told him was irresistibly cute, even bobby.  “what is it, jiwon-ah?”

bobby made a slightly strangled noise and surged forward to kiss jinhwan again, almost knocking his head back into the wall in the process, but he was pulling away again just as quickly.  “you’re just.  fuck jinhwan, i am so gone over you.”

jinhwan blinked up at bobby and squeaked out a “what?”

“fuck. uh.”  bobby blinks and tries to take a step away from jinhwan, but jinhwan throws his weight back to pin bobby’s arms against the wall, and tightens his hold on bobby’s ribs.

jinhwan grins up at him and feels so giddy he thinks he might float away.  “kim jiwon, if you even think about running away, you are never going to get your tongue anywhere near my ass ever again.”

that startles a laugh out of bobby and he presses up against jinhwan more meaningfully than he was a moment ago.  he noses along jinhwan’s neck and up into the hairline behind his ear.  “let’s go back to my dorm,” he mumbles, voice deep and vibrating along every one of jinhwan’s nerves, “and i will show you,” he continues as he slides his fingers down until they are pressing against jinhwan’s hole, “how much i like it when my tongue is near your ass.”

the noise jinhwan makes is almost inhuman, but that’s ok, because he’s going to make sure they are at this long enough that hanbin walks in and catches them fucking on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always accepting prompts on tumblr! same name there, so drop by and request something :)


End file.
